Talk:Silvernight
''SILVERNIGHT (FIREFUR) is not on alot so ya you get the point '' I meant amber eyes with white patches and black and orange stripes What happened to Firefur??????? And I saw Silvernights picture...The doging on the tail is much much to bright plus it should be on the top. But yea...I think iv tought you well. So heres a request. Name: Graymoon Pelt color: Gray Eye color: Yellow Rank: Warrior Pelt length: Short Thats all, nothing else just a gray warrfior with yellow eyes! FeathermoonFeathe]]rmoonFeathe]]rmoonFeathe]]rmoonFeathe]]rmoonFeathe]]rmoonFirefur (Silvernight)Silvernight & Phantombreeze (Firefur) Blind NOT dumb Results in: Firefur (Silvernight)Silvernight & Phantombreeze (Firefur) Blind NOT dumb Sorry I can't get the text color different, and it's long. -_- But I hope you like it! 23:50, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Yay! I'm glad you like it! You can call me Yatz though. =) 02:02, February 27, 2011 (UTC) do you want to be my friend? Please I am new here. Amberflames 03:09, February 27, 2011 (UTC)AmberflamesAmberflames 03:09, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Aw, thanks for saying that. ^_^. Although I probably won't be an adminastrator until later, because I've only been on this wiki for two months :P But I hope I will be one! 12:42, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Can you do a charart for me Redcrystal She-Cat Queen Gray with red splotches and blue eyes Short Fur Honeyfern 19:26, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Signature I think you should change you signature, like not totally, but like change Silvernight and Phantombreeze to SilverXPhantom Trust me, it would do you good. Feathermoon 00:05, March 4, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon LINK? Do you still have a link to your old website with all your cats?Cardinalfire1234 17:35, March 6, 2011 (UTC)Cardinalfire1234 please do mah cats please!!!!! hi i'm new and i'd like a few images 4 these cats-MAKE SURE THE BACKROUND IS NOT WHITE OR BLACK!!!!!!!: i'd like multiple images (the ones listed) 4 these cats: name:shadowstar pelt color:black eye color: violet pelt length: short Rank:kittypet, leader Gender:she-cat markings:a frost colored 4-piont star in the middle of her face with a flame colored 5-piont star inside it scars: an X across her right eye name:scourgestar(aka scourge!!!!!!!my fav character!!!!!!!! http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Scourge ) pc:black ec:ice-blue pl:short r:deputy, leader,rouge g:tom M:left front paw is white other:NO COLLAR PLEASE!!!!! name: roseflame pc:flame colored ec:sky-blue pl:short r:kit, apprentice, warrior g:she-cat m:pale-ish mouth and nose area and paws i don't wanna put too much stress on ya so dats all 4 now! SHAD:"If love is blind, and God is love, and Brokentail is blind, then Brokentail is God." 17:42, April 6, 2011 (UTC) srry 4 dat, the ones dat have more than 1 rank means that i want u 2 do a pic 4 each of the ranks i listed SHAD:"If love is blind, and God is love, and Brokentail is blind, then Brokentail is God." 23:08, April 7, 2011 (UTC) hey were iz mah pics D8? SHAD:"If love is blind, and God is love, and Brokentail is blind, then Brokentail is God." 20:29, April 9, 2011 (UTC) IMA FIRING MA LAZER!!!! THE SHADOWSTAR PIC IS AWSOME!!!!! one request: can u make the star white? thnx SHAD:"If love is blind, and God is love, and Brokentail is blind, then Brokentail is God." 12:46, May 7, 2011 (UTC) u know wat? scratch that with a non-black-or-white backround i like the pics of shadowstar just the way she is SHAD:"If love is blind, and God is love, and Brokentail is blind, then Brokentail is God." 12:53, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Ummmmm... can u make the backround blue or something just not white or black cuz when i saved shadowstar and opened her in paint the backround turned black, the same color as the outline!!!! D: thnx SHAD:"If love is blind, and God is love, and Brokentail is blind, then Brokentail is God." 12:46, May 7, 2011 (UTC) how do i download gimp i tried but it wouldn't let me run it!!! SHAD:"If love is blind, and God is love, and Brokentail is blind, then Brokentail is God." 21:16, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Signature Hey its Feathermoon here, i made you a signature; and here it is: Silvernight To get it working,(if you like it,) type: { { S U B S T : U s e r : S i l v e r n i g h t / S i g } } Into the signature textbox in the section: My prefrences and check of the custome signature box and your siggy sjould work! But remember on the phone I said i would make you more signature to choose from? i can do that if you dont like this one. [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']] 18:36, April 7, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Black cat? Okay. Since I haven't been to your house to teach you black cats yet, no black cats! Oh but that leader one with the red star was...okay but you messed up on the tail highlights. Remember, SOFT brush not hard. and don't place the circle directly in the tail, make sure half the cirlce is off the cat so the otherhalf is just lightly brushing the top of the tail. Kay? [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']] 17:48, April 10, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Requests... Dovestar She-Cat Rank: Leader, Deputy, Warrior, Kittypet, Loner, Rouge White she-cat, long fur, flower on her face, blue eyes, flower is brown Cloudtooth She-Cat Rank: Deputy, Loner Cream she-cat, sleek fur, star on chest, blue star, green eyes Yarrowclaw Gender: Tom Rank: Medicine Cat, Rouge Purple-gray tom with purple eyes THNX!!! Dawn of Ages 15:55, April 11, 2011 (UTC)